An Alpha Returns Home
by MichaelTheBeast
Summary: Scott ran away from home leaving his mother and his younger twins sisters, when he was twelve after getting bitten. He runs into Cora after the Hale fire and run leave Beacon Hills together. The Alpha pack attacked the pack they where with and took Cora. Scott finds out where she is and returns home to Beacon Hills and meets a certain were-coyote. ScottxMalia. Rated M for violence.


A 12-year old Scott McCall sneaked out of his house with clothes and some of the money he has saved. He decided to leave because he was a werewolf now. He was 3 days ago, while taking out the trash in the diner where he was a cleaning boy. The full moon was last night and he lost control and killed someone, and when he woke up he saw the body next to him and the blood all over his hands and panicked. So now here he is in the woods all alone trying to find his way out of town. He left his mother and twin sisters and hopes they won't hate him for doing this but he needs to protect them from himself.

He kept walking until he heard crying and smelled blood. He walks behind a tree and sees a girl around his age if not younger leaning on a tree crying. He can see cuts on her arms and face and immediately takes of his jacket. He reaches her and the girl looks up at him with terrified eyes and moves away from him. "Whoa hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you" Scott says. She still doesn't seem to trust him so he goes to grab her arm and something happens. He looks at her eyes and sees them yellow which makes his go the electric blue they are. "You're a werewolf?" she questions and Scott just nods and is shocked when the girl throw herself at him hugging him hard and crying. Scott puts the jacket around her shoulders and sees that she is passed out from exhaustion most likely and picks her up bridal style and starts walking.

He finally reached a place where he can rest along with the girl and went to put up a fire when he heard start to get up. "Hey are you okay?" Scott questions as he sees her start to tear up again. "My...My family is d-d-dead" she whispers out hugging her knees to her chest. Scott feels his heart contract at seeing her like that and just sits next to her and hugs trying to comfort her as best as she can. She buries her face on his chest and hugs him as if her life depended on it. "Can you tell me what happened?" Scott whispers in her ear. She nods and starts telling him what happened and he can't stop the feeling of rage that bubbles up in him. How can a person do with a good conscience? "My name is Cora, by the way Cora Hale" she tells him when he wipes away her tears. He smiles "I'm Scott, Scott McCall" he says. "Listen I'm I guess you can say running away and if you want to come with you can" he tells her. She thinks about for a while and nods "but why are you running away" she questions. "I'll tell you tomorrow when you're rested and she nods and Scott pulls out his sleeping bag offering it to her but she asks him if he can hold her and agrees. They don't know it but they will return to see a lot of things changed.

6 Years Later

Scott McCall looks out at the city lights on a balcony in the motel he is staying at and knows he must go home now. He must go and save her, and he won't stop at nothing until gets her back. It's been 4 months since the alpha pack crossed their path and 4 months since they took Cora from him. When they attacked, they were staying with another pack and Deucalion, the leader of the Alphas wanted their alpha to join him and she refused so Deucalion ordered for our pack to be killed. Scott put up a fight and was even able to kill one of the alphas that was trying to het Cora. He was thrown away from her body was only able to watch as they took her while all she could do was yell for him. "What do we do with him he's an alpha now" one of them asked Deucalion. Deucalion looked over to Scott and can see he was dying and smirked "nothing he's already dying" he says and walks away "Scott no Scott please" Scott heard Cora yell for him trying to desperately get out of the alphas hold.

He watched as they left and heard his alpha breathing slowly and knew she was dying and started crawling towards her. "Cat" he says his voice a whisper. She looks at him and smile sadly "Scott I'm not going to make it" she says coughing up blood. "No don't talk like that okay" he says as he weakly tries to stop the blood his own injuries wearing him down and knows it will be only a matter of time before he dies. "You're an alpha now Scott and you can survive" she pauses and smiles sadly at him "Kill me Scott" she says. "What no, no way" Scott says shaking his head rapidly. "I couldn't save my pack and if I can save at least one, so be it please Scott" she pleads with him. Scott's mind is torn he knows if he doesn't kill her and take her spark he will die and who knows what will happen to Cora and if he kills her than he kills someone dear to him and can save Cora. He looks at her and nods sadly "Okay" he says and wraps his arm around her neck. "Scott just know that I am proud of you" she says and with a tear falling down his check he twists snapping her neck. Scott fall to his knees with tears coming out rapidly now and looks up to the sky and lets out an ear piercing roar his eyes blazing red.

Scott comes out of his memory when his phone starts ringing, he looks down and sees it's the alarm and knows where he must go. "Looks like I'm coming home" he whispers to himself before walking out of the room and prepares to make his way to Beacon Hills.

Beacon Hills

Cora watches on as her brother brings his pack up to date with what is going with the alpha pack. All she can think about is the once person that has always been by her side since her family died, Scott McCall. She still remembers the day the alphas attacked their pack. He was like the brother she thought she lost in the fire and her one and only best friend. She closes her eyes remembering how he did everything he could have to try and save her. She even met his twin's sisters which one is a werewolf. Right now, they are going to the fight the alphas and hope for something good. When they get there, she rolls her eyes as she sees Scott's werewolf sister, Ashley trying to talk to Deucalion.

Then the fight began and nothing went per plan when the alpha chick as her foot ready to crush her throat. That's when flash arrows started appearing giving her a chance to get under the foot of Kali. She looked up to see Ashley get up and growl and charge at Ennis and when they connect Cora saw Ashley's eyes turn red for a moment. Derek and Ennis start fighting and she can only watch in horror as Ashley slashes at Ennis' calf which makes him lose his balance and fall with Derek from ledge they were on. "No!" she yelled out and ran to see where they impacted. She feels someone grab her and start walking away but nothing really registered to her.

Scott watched all of this happened and closed his eyes when Cora yelled out. He would have helped but knew he couldn't get involved just yet. He turned and left the building making his way towards the woods to clear his mind when he came across a coyote. Something told him that this wasn't a normal coyote so he flashed his eyes at it. It shocked him when the coyote's eyes turned a steel blue and ran off and Scott quickly took off after it. He kept chasing it until he came face to face with it again. He knew how to turn it back to human but it would alert the other wolves. "Screw it" he whispers to himself and let out an ear-piercing roar. Scott takes a step back and watches as the coyote shifts. His eyes widen it's a girl about his age naked. He quickly takes off his jacket and wraps it around her and picks her up bridal style as she is unconscious.

Derek's Loft

The whole pack where there together after what happened that night. Cora still couldn't believe she lost another person she loved. They were all shaken out of their thought when a loud howl was heard. All of them were shocked but not more than Cora, she knew that roar. Her eyes widen when she realizes it "Scott" she whispers.


End file.
